


Marvel/Avengers Prompt Collection

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, prompts, short pieces, some happy, some platonic, some romantic, some sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Marvel/Avengers prompts from my blog @imaginesofeveryfandom. Some short, some not so short, all types of pairing, all involving a reader.





	1. 'It's a bad idea, me and you'| Bucky (Gangster AU)

“It’s a bad idea, me and you.” He lit a cigarette and took a drag, his free hand trailing fingers lightly over your back like a spider’s crawl. 

“I know.” You sigh into his bare chest. The two of you were naked, leaning against the pillows on his bed, sheet half on the ground, sweat drying on your skin. You could feel the bruises starting to form on your hips and twinge in your neck where hickeys would be found in the morning. 

“We should stop…I have people who want to kill me. Heck, I have people who’d kill you just to piss me off…” You knew this all already. Pushing yourself up a little you look at him with a raised eyebrow and a wry smile.

“You know we’re not going to stop, Buck…we never do. We’ve had this conversation fifty times…and every time I come back and you let me in.” You trailed a hand over his chest, playing with the chain around his neck. You’d always come back and it wasn’t just the sex, you loved him…as dangerous as he could be, as much as he could flip like a switch, even though he had people out to get him…you loved him. 

“It’s a pretty good bad idea…” 

“Well, we work well together.” You smiled at him, settling back against his side, leg falling over his hips.

“I was thinking more along the lines of the fact you’re really fucking hot and the sex is great.” The smirk isn’t genuine; it is the overly confident expression he puts on to make light of a situation that has more emotion than he’s comfortable with. You’re well aware of this by now. He can shoot a man with ease, but handle emotions with you he could not. 

“Just admit you love me.” You mumble, pressing a kiss to his sternum, a twinkle in your eye knowing that he won’t admit it not out loud.

“If I did that…the bad idea would get even worse, doll.” The hand on your back slips low and over your hip, gripping tighter, but he doesn’t really need to say it. You can see it in his eyes, feel it in the grip on your hip. He won’t ever say it, but you don’t need him to. 

“Sometime you’re going to have to trust me to look after myself. People like Rumlow already know about me, they know you’re attached whether you say it or not…it doesn’t matter if you say it, they’re still aware you do. They know you love me. I know you love me.” 

“How could I not?”


	2. 'You fit so perfectly in my arms'| Bucky

“What?” You lifted your head from where it was resting on Bucky’s chest, lifting yourself up slightly by your arms. He was staring at you, different emotions flickering across his face, the intensity was rather flustering actually even if you were naked atop him and nothing should have flustered you after that.

“Mmm?” 

“Why are you looking at me like that…?” The warm arm around your waist, stroked up and down your back as he looked at you, latching his blue eyes onto yours in a staring contest of sorts. His metal arm was resting beneath his neck, acting as a pillow. “Like what?” His eyes flit about over your face for a second, watching the confusion on your face, and the way your eyes rolled at him and the way you looked held against him. 

“Like that“ You poked him in the chest, biting your lip slightly, hoping he’d tell you…after all Bucky, while getting a lot better, was still quite secretive and nervous about sharing things at times and sometimes it took a while to get him to speak. “Because…You fit so perfectly in my arms and I love you…” You shifted your head to the side, biting your lip unable to contain the smile that crossed your lips.

“I love you too, James.” and you did, problems, nightmares, secretive nature and all, because he was a good man…and it was worth all the struggles.


	3. 'Diaper days'| Sam Wilson

“Y/N, he needs his diaper changing again!” You turn around from reading your book to see Sam holding your son at arms length towards you. It was honestly ridiculous how bad Sam was at diapers, he just couldn’t handle the fact that babies poop apparently.

“Mondays are your diaper days. They’re my reading days.” You turn back to your book, knowing that Sam’s probably scowling at you. But you two had a rota and if he didn’t stick to it then he’d be in big trouble.

“Bu-”

“Don’t but me, Honey. It’s your day. Look after our son, thank you.” Your voice gave no room for argument and you smiled triumphant when you heard Sam walking away, muttering about diapers and how disgusting it was. One day he’d get better at it probably by the time your kid was out of diapers…but we can’t all be perfect.


	4. 'You're really soft'| Bucky

You had a habit of watching movies with each of the Avengers every other night, often you were exhausted simply because of your desire to watch movies and your inability to get them all to sit down together on one night. Tonight was Bucky’s turn although saying that you were usually with Bucky anyway so it probably wasn’t much of a surprise.

You’d been leaning back on the sofa, stretched out somewhat when he shifted from his seated position, legs outstretched, arms around your hips and cheek smushed against your stomach. It was a little unusual for Bucky to seek physical comfort or touch of any kind but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was quite nice if you were being honest. 

You moved a hand down to run through his hair, pulling out the bun he had so that you could mess with his hair. It was quite relaxing and you started to feel yourself drifting off. 

“You’re really soft.” It was muffled against your stomach, a sleepy sort of voice, almost reminiscent of a little kid’s. Your first instinct is to question if that’s a good thing, but you beat that down because the smile on Bucky’s face and the way he’s holding you says it’s nothing but a compliment and you allow yourself to take it as one and feel good about it.

You don’t say anything because saying things will simply ruin the comfortable sleepy atmosphere, instead you shift and settle more comfortably into the sofa and allow yourself to drift off with Bucky wrapped around your waist, his feet dangling off the edge of the sofa.


	5. 'How did it even get there?| Clint Barton

“Clint, I need your help.” You were desperate enough to reveal your embarrassing situation to Clint, mostly because it was getting ridiculous and you couldn’t even believe this was happening to you. 

“What do you need?”

“My cookies are stuck in a tree…” You could feel the embarrassment welling into you. Your cookies were stuck in a tree. How stupid did that sound?

“What…?” 

“Just let me show you.” You tugged on his hand and walked him outside to the aforementioned tree. Your cookies were sat on a high branch too high for you to reach with the stupid branches low on the tree being too thin for you to climb. 

“How did you even get it there?” 

“Tony did it. He’s an asshole.” You had pissed off Tony and apparently his revenge was to put your favourite pack of cookies into the highest tree he could find knowing you’d never get them down without help. 

“Alright then…sorry if they end up broken” You watched Clint walk away before coming back with a bow and some arrows not that he needed more than one before the packet of cookies with an arrow through it came tumbling down to the ground. 

“Thank you! Want one?” You held up a half broken cookie to him.


	6. 'Eight letters, three words'| Bucky

“Y/N, what do you want me to say? Huh?” He knows what you want him to say, but it’s Bucky and you know he’s scared. Being vulnerable is always hard, but for him it has added problems, added fears. You know that he doesn’t want to say it because he’s worried what will happen, he’s worried you’ll get hurt, or the two of you will end up hating each other…or something. But, you don’t want to ignore your feelings anymore you can’t. It’s agony to do so. You don’t want to be lonely anymore.

“Eight letters, three words. Say it and I’m yours.“ 

“I am tired?” There’s the smile, the nervous one on his face, the one that says he knows you’re not going to be happy at his attempts to hide from the truth, that he’s trying to hide how scared he is. 

“Don’t…don’t deflect…Bucky…”

There’s a silence between the two of you and you’re ready to hit him. Really, you understand that he’s scared, but so are you! You’re not hiding from it like him and you don’t want to…but he wants to hide his head in the sand and he doesn’t realise how much that hurts.

“I love you, Bucky Barnes and…it would be great if you’d say it back because it’s killing me for you not too.” You feel that fear, that ache in your chest at the prospect that he won’t. That you’ll open your heart to him and maybe he’ll just walk right away from you.

“I…i’m scared, okay? I…I do love you, but i’m fucking terrified.”

“So am I, Buck…can’t we be scared together?”


	7. 'How long has it been?'| Sam Wilson

You spot him in the crowd out of everyone else as you’re walking down the street, at first you’re not sure that it’s him, but the posture, the height, heck even the clothes tell you that it’s him. 

“Sam Wilson?” You’re glad you managed to catch up to him despite the crowd because you haven’t seen Sam in years and the last thing you want is to lose the chance to say hello after all these years.

“Y/N? Is that actually you?” The two of you have stopped in the middle of the pavement and you know people are probably annoyed at you but you haven’t seen him in so long and you couldn’t give a toss if those people hated you for catching up with him.

“Yeah, man! How long has it been? 5 years?” You pull him into a hug, he still hugs the same. Strong hugs, the type that are self-assured.

“Something like that yeah!”

“You out of the military now?” He was always exceptional at his job, heck his job wasn’t easy even by military standards. You always admired how much skill he had, he was the best at what he did. 

“Yeah…you?”

“Still going, probably going to retire soon though, get another job…kind of feel like it’s time, y’know?” You’ve been there too long, it’s wearing you down and you know Sam can see it, he always saw everything.

“Yeah…well since you’re in New York we should hang out sometime, catch up.” He offers you his phone and you quickly type in your number. It’s been years since you’ve seen him. You don’t want to lose contact again.


	8. 'Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?'| Sam Wilson

Check ups were always exciting things for you and Sam, seeing your baby on the screen, listening to the midwife talk to you about preferences, health, all sorts of things. It was a place to ask questions, to be reassured that your baby was doing okay, and a place to see it become more of a human shaped blob on a screen. At 16 weeks or 4 months you were getting nearer and nearer to meeting the little thing that was your child, yours and Sam’s child. It was exciting and terrifying to say the least. 

You were lying there once again, ultrasound screen next to you, Sam sitting beside you holding your hand. Your baby was a more baby like shape now than it was at the start, you didn’t need it pointing out anymore. It was strange the way babies start, just a ball of cells. 

“Well, they’re perfectly healthy which is good…but I do have a question for you two.” You liked your midwife he was enthusiastic and calm and he did his best at all times to make you feel comfortable, “Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?”

You looked over at Sam and neither of you needed to talk to know the answer. You’d discussed it ages ago, and you’d both agreed, “No, we’d rather…have a surprise, y’know?” You didn’t care if your kid was male or female, all you cared about was knowing your kid was healthy. 

You wanted that attitude throughout they’re whole life as well. You never wanted to let something get in the way of them being happy or healthy. You figured a surprise was better for all of you, that sudden realisation that you had a baby of whatever sex. 


	9. 'Why are you stealing my clothes?'| Steve Rogers

Okay, so maybe you were the weirdest partner anyone could have, but it was totally normal to want to wear your boyfriend’s clothes to bed. Especially when they were so big and soft.

“Why are you stealing my clothes?” You looked up dropping the shirt back into the chest of drawers. Steve was stood in the doorway, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“I…I like to wear them to bed…” it was embarrassing but there was no point lying to Steve. He’d figure it out on his own otherwise and then he’d wonder why you didn’t just tell him.

There’s a grin pulling at his lips and it has you rolling your eyes because of course he’d take some pride in it. But it also makes you feel more secure. Happy. Reassured.

“By all means wear them all you want”, You smile at him and its the type of exchange that makes you feel infinitely more comfortable.


	10. 'I'm not giving up on you that easily'| Bucky

“You should just leave. I’m not worth it.”

“Buck…?” You kick your shoes off and slowly walk towards him. He’s sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He looks haggard. He looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks. You’d only been gone for 3 days. 

“I always ruin everything…Steve pretends I don’t…but I do…everything i’ve done, everything I continue to do…I can’t be fixed.” It’s almost like he’s muttering to himself rather than talking to you, telling himself that he ruins everything rather than telling you…and it’s terrifying to know that he’s convincing himself more and more that he doesn’t deserve a shot at being happy. 

You kneel beside him on the floor, wrapping your hands around his wrists and gently pulling them from his face, brushing strands of hair from his eyes, “Who said anything about fixing you? Healing you, maybe…but not fixing. You’re not a broken plate, Buck…you’re a traumatised human being…and i’m not going to leave, i’m not scared or upset with you…I love you.” It’s hard. Every bad day with Bucky is hard, but what’s hard for you is fifty times harder for him. It’s a struggle you want to take some of the burden of every time. 

“You shouldn’t…” You can see the self-loathing, the pain, it’s bundled behind his eyes, it shines through his quiet demeanour, this calm that suggests everything is okay when it’s definitely not. It hurts to see him hate himself like that, hate what he’s done even though he knows he had no choice. It hurts to see him punish himself day in, day out for something other men forced him to do. It hurts to see him paint himself a monster when really he’s simply a victim, one that was used as a weapon without a choice, without an ability to say no. 

“I’m not going to give up on you this easily. If you think telling me not to love you will stop me, then you’re an idiot…you’re mine and i’m yours and that means all the hard stuff too, okay?” He doesn’t speak, just looks at you like you’re somehow extraordinary for caring so much, like he doesn’t understand and it breaks your heart to know that he doesn’t think he deserves this sort of care and attention. 


	11. 'Cold feet'| Peter Parker

Bed time was perhaps one of your favourite times. A warm bed, a fluffy duvet, and Peter. Peter was always there to cuddle with. Except tonight you tried to keep a distance knowing the cold feeling in your feet would only make your boyfriend uncomfortable, instead you cuddled into your pillow. 

“Why are you so far away?” It was groggy and sleep laden, a warm hand reaching out for your arm and trying to pull you closer to him. 

“My feet are cold, Pete…you don’t want that.” You muffle it into your pillow shrugging away the hand and snuggling back down again, he’d thank you later, if he’d only let you sleep first.

“You can put your cold feet on me.” 

“You sure?” 

“Come here.” You let yourself be rolled over towards him, your cold feet resting against his warm legs, arms wrapping around his waist, face nuzzling into his shirt. 

“God, you feet are cold!” You feel him jump when your feet make contact with his skin and it makes you let out a muffled laugh, “I told you.” 


	12. 'Rock, paper scissors'| Steve Rogers

New neighbours could be the best or the worst thing that ever happened to you. Right now at 2 am they were proving to be the worst thing. Both you and Steve were lying face up in your bed, stiffly trying to ignore the loud sounds of yelling from the floor above. They were arguing over who was responsible for the spilt milk in the fridge. 

You reached that point of frustration that had you humphing and sitting up in the bed, the type of frustration that made you want to kick and scream because you needed to be up at 7 am and you just wanted to go to sleep. 

“Rock Paper Scissors to see who has to go talk to the neighbours upstairs for being too loud?” You hope Steve agrees because you both know he’s useless at Rock, Paper, Scissors and if he goes up then that means you don’t have to. You hate confronting angry people and Steve had the intimidating build that would surely shut your neighbours up.

He looks just as frustrated as you as he sits up in bed, his shoulders are heavy, his eyes are near closed and the fact he needs a shave adds to the look of ‘I want them to shut the fuck up’. “I’ll go…we both know you’ll win anyway, babe…”

He’s getting out of bed and you can’t let him go alone, not when he looks so sad and annoyed, so you slip out of bed after him and put your slippers on. The two of you trudge upstairs, dragging your feet and still in your night clothes. 

Steve’s knock is heavy and you lean against his back as you wait. The yelling stops and you wonder if they’ll answer or if they’ll pretend to ignore it out of embarrassment. They answer. 

“What?” The aggravated tone of your neighbour stops when they realise that Steve is taller, broader, and angrier than they are and it’s a great thing that Steve agreed to do this because you knew you weren’t near as intimidating. 

“Shut. Up. It’s 2 am.” Your neighbour doesn’t argue, only nods because obviously they didn’t want to fight Steve at 2 am in the morning. Tired or not he’d still beat them in a fight. When their door closes you wrap your arms around Steve properly. 

“You’re my hero…love you…” It’s half-asleep, deep, tired and it’s with that same tiredness that the two of you somehow managed to get back to your bed. The neighbours no longer yelling above.


	13. 'I didn't mean to hurt your feelings'| Tony Stark

You’re not talking to him. You kept replying the words over in your head. ‘Its hideous’. You spent so much time making Tony your gift. Spent money, time and care hoping he’d appreciate it and the first thing that came from his mouth was ‘its hideous’. You were not too prideful to say that it hurt. 

There is a knock on your door. You don’t answer and the door itself is locked. You hear Tony shifting from the other side of the door. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry.”

“You hurt me, Tony. I spent ages making that gift. I cared about it…and you…you threw it in my face.”

“I’m sorry and I know that that doesn’t change what I said…but I am sorry…” You can’t shake the hurt though. It ripples through you.

“Just leave me alone.”


	14. 'Just say it's okay'| Sam Wilson (TW: Death)

“Hey, don’t speak, okay? Shh…” You felt hands press against your stomach, your head leaning back against Sam’s shoulder and you thought ‘this is it.’ You were so goddamn scared, scared of the pain, scared of dying, scared of it all. Scared. Just scared, scared of leaving Sam…so scared. 

You choked out your next few words, hand falling over Sam’s gripping the ones at your stomach and against the wound that you knew was going to kill you. You’d had far too many close calls for this not happen at some point, “Just say that it is okay. I just need to hear you say it. Say it’s going to be okay…” You started feeling tired, numb, the pain ebbing away and you knew that this was it. “I’m so fucking scared, Sam…” 

“It’s going to be okay. It’s okay…i’m…i’m not going anywhere..” He thought he left the death behind in the military, he thought he left reassuring dying people behind and yet here he was watching someone he cared about drift away, terrified of their end but knowing it was inevitable. And he couldn’t do a goddamn things. 


	15. 'I hate you for that'| Bucky

You never thought you’d see him, not after he left you in Bucharest, alone. After he said he wouldn’t. After he said he’d stay and look after you, promised to protect you, love you. And he’d left. One day he was just gone and you were alone, so very, very alone. It hurt to see him standing there at your door, your life re-situated in another country, a new job, a new flat, new people. But no him, until now.

And yet you still found yourself letting him inside, and sitting across from him because as much as you wanted to, as much as you said you did, you couldn’t possibly ever hate him. He’d done more than just leave you, he’d saved you, looked after you, loved you. He’d made you smile. And part of you knew that he was trouble, and that he was troubled and that something was bound to happen…part of you excused it. 

“You left without saying goodbye……. I hate you for that. But I don’t hate you.” You loved him. You still loved him like you had living on the floor of a dingy apartment, the morning light shining in and making him look younger than you’d ever seen him. You loved him like you had when he brought you fruit each day and wrestled you to the ground. You loved him like you did when he cried out in the night and screamed out of fear and pain because of memories that he barely remembered. 

“I’m sorry. I had to leave…they were after me and…and you couldn’t get caught in the crossfire. I’m sorry…I never wanted to hurt you.” You knew that. It had been the one thing that had kept you from being so angry, so hurt…the fact that you knew he would only have left for something serious, that if he had left it was because of bad people and not because of you. 

“I know…I know you’re sorry and I know you never meant to hurt me…I never doubted that, Buck…” But you still hurt me. You still left without saying goodbye, without letting me know you were okay, letting me know why or how or who. You just left and it hurt. It hurt so goddamn much.

“Give me a second chance? Please…just, let me try again.” You watched him, watched the way his shoulders slumped, the tiredness in his eyes, the sadness there, watched the way he shifted and it was all so familiar…and you knew your answer without thinking. You stilled loved him.

“Okay.”


	16. 'Squeeze my hand'| Bucky

You never thought you’d wake up in the middle of the night to shouting down the hall, you never thought you’d be the one person around and not on a mission to handle a nightmare woken Bucky Barnes. A man who was struggling with so many demons that when you found him he was crying and mumbling about things not being real, people not being real and you could only imagine what he had been dreaming about. 

You didn’t hesitate to fall to your knees beside him, to grab his hand in your own and start to console him, "Here, squeeze my hand. You can hold onto me. I’m real, I’m not going anywhere.” You kept mumbling in his ear. Handholding quickly turned into this large man clutching at you like a child to their mother, you rocking him back and forth and hoping beyond all hope that soon it would all stop, that he’d be okay.

In the meantime all you could do was be there for him, and hope that being there helped in someway.


	17. 'Loudest minds'| Bucky

Bucky always came to the roof when he had lots on his mind, you’d learn that rather quickly when you first met. He was quiet, but he also had a lot on his mind, past, present and future. He was a troubled person you knew that and it made you watch him carefully, you felt oddly protective of him. If you could take away his troubles you would. 

When he left dinner early you knew exactly where he would end up going and for once you decided to follow and have a little chat. Sometimes you wondered if he talked to anyone about it, even Steve. He was exactly where you thought he’d be sat with his knees tucked to his chest, staring out at the scenery before him.

You sat down next to him quietly, keeping a bit of distance in case he wasn’t comfortable with you being near him, “You know, some people say it’s the quietest people who have the loudest minds.”

“Or the guiltiest…”

“You’re not guilty, not really. You can’t be guilty when you have no autonomy, no choice. Is a gun guilty? A bomb? No, so why are you? Because people don’t understand that you had literally no choice.” You didn’t sugar coat it, Bucky had been for 70 years a weapon, no different from a gun except for the fact that he was alive. They used him like a weapon, he had the ability to say no to the same extent as a weapon did. He wasn’t guilty but he felt he was, he felt it was him and not Hydra and if he kept on that route he’d tear himself apart…

“I…”

“You don’t have to talk about it, you just have to understand that while your body did those things, your mind, you, what really makes you, you didn’t. Hydra did. If you can understand that you can heal.” 

The two of you continued to sit in silence, it was a nice silence, it said he was listening, that he was taking it in. It said that nothing more needed to be talked about at that moment.


	18. 'Mandatory cuddle time'| Bucky

You had an absolutely shit day. There was no other way to say it. It was absolutely terrible. First someone spilt coffee down you, then you found out you had a stack of paperwork to do because people were off sick…it was just bad thing after bad thing.

By the time you got back to the apartment you shared with Bucky you were about to cry out of sheer frustration at the whole thing. You found him curled up on the sofa and immediately kicked your shoes off, dropped your bag and stood in front of him with your arms open.

“I’m invoking mandatory cuddle time.” He dragged you down, pulling to his side and you melted into the warmth. Bucky was always so warm. 

You head pressed into his shoulder and your legs intertwined together as the two of you found a comfortable position that had you wanting to fall asleep. God, you needed this after everything that had happened that day.


	19. 'You're so pretty, I wanna punch your face'| Bucky

“Can you stop staring?” 

“Mmm…what?” You blink, your daze going a little as you finally focus on what Bucky is actually saying to you and not just the fact that his lips are really plump and his eyes are really fucking pretty. 

“You’re staring…it’s weird.” 

“Oh…right, sorry…” You decide to look at Natasha instead, you figure watching her beat up Clint is perhaps more acceptable than just staring at Bucky as he lifts weights…and heavy intense staring as well. The type of staring that’s awfully lustful all things considered. 

But your eyes eventually find him again, it’s not even just his body, it’s his face that gets you every time. The cheek bones, the jawline, the wrinkles at his eyes….god, “You’re so pretty I wanna punch your face.” You don’t even realise you’ve said it until he looks up at you, one eyebrow raised and a grin on his face.

“What?”

“Nothing, you must be hearing things!” 

“No.” He puts the weights down, “I’m pretty sure you just said my face was pretty.” You don’t really respond, you just squeak and leg it out of the gym. The embarrassment is too much for you to stay there and face him.


	20. 'Clingy newlyweds'| Sam Wilson

Being married to Sam was perhaps the best experience of your life. It was oddly surreal that something as simple as a certificate and a ring could add so much to your life. It was the ability to call him Husband, waking up and knowing he’d said he’d love you for as long as he could, the fact that he was all yours and it was oddly final. In reality you knew that you weren’t the only people who had noticed the change.

You were always holding hands, always hugging, always touching, always making cute little comments at all times. It was reaching that point at which you recognised the two of you had become something Sam had once complained so desperately about. 

“We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about.” You mumbled into his shoulder, lying in bed, you have your leg slung over his and your fingers are drawing circles into his shirt. You’re that couple now, the one that your friends love but also complain about because you’re so damn clingy…but you can’t seem to help it.

“It’s not annoying when its you and me” He’s right, it’s not annoying when you’re the two who are being clinging, but the irony still strikes you because well…he’d always been adamant that the two of you wouldn’t be like this. But you can’t find it in you to really care, not when he’s your husband, not when he’s warm and safe and loving.


	21. 'I caught the bouquet!'| Thor

You’ve never been more determined in your life to catch something than when your best friend announces the bouquet throw. You love your boyfriend, Thor, you really do but he needed to hurry up and marry you and part of you thought that maybe catching the bouquet would encourage him to maybe get around to proposing before you were old and grey. 

You must have looked mildly crazed when you caught it, that look of pure predatory want that had you snatching the bouquet so hard you nearly elbowed another person in the face in the process, but nonetheless you caught it and you didn’t waste a moment before running off to find your boyfriend. 

“I caught the bouquet!” The blank look he gives you tells you this isn’t a midguardian tradition that he knows about or understands and that he is confused as to why you are waving a bouquet in his face. 

“Well done?” 

“Thor…It means I have to get married next.” You stress the word married, you want him to realise that you want to marry him. The widening of his eyes tells you he realises and that perhaps he’s been dense this whole time not truly understanding what you wanted from him. 

“I see.” He does and he knows that at some point it is his job to propose, to make that midguardian point of showing his affection. He wants to even if he doesn’t not always understand this midguardian need to do such things.


	22. 'What day is it?'| Natasha

You groaned as you started to wake up, groggy feeling and a pounding in your head that told you the alcohol you somewhat remember consuming had decided to turn on you. As you turned over in the bed you spotted Nat’s red hair peeking out from under the overs and sat up carefully holding a hand to your head.

You watched her shuffle and wake, carefully peeling back the covers from over her head and looking at you like she wanted to throw up, hopefully not from you or that’s a six month relationship gone, but rather from the alcohol based hangover. 

“What day is it?” She groaned out and you shrugged, “I don’t know. Let’s go back to bed.” You collapsed on top of her, using her chest as a pillow as you whined about your head and she took great joy in falling back to the bed as well. Neither of you really wanted to be awake right then.

“Great idea, babe” The two of you wriggled around until a comfortable position was found with the quilt over your heads and the sunlight blocked out of view. 


	23. 'What did you just say?'| Bucky

“What did you just say?” You stopped in your tracks and turned around to look at the man who’d spoken. Some random stranger on the street who obviously wanted to start a fight…or if he didn’t he was going to. 

“Are you deaf? I said your boy toy there is murderer.”

“See, that’s funny because from where i’m standing he’s a victim, who has pricks like you telling him that he’s a murderer for something he had no autonomy over. So from where i’m standing you’re a class A dickhead.” You weren’t laughing because it was funny, your laughing was out of pure spite, pure anger. The fact that these assholes kept calling Bucky names in the street. The fact that a man who was still suffering emotionally and mentally was being verbally abused in the streets and they thought it was okay. They didn’t even fucking understand. 

“He’s a fucking murderer.” 

“Do you want me to smash your face? Because it’s looking awfully tempting. Stop harassing people in the street when you don’t even fucking understand the situation.” You tried to keep as calm as you could. Bucky was standing off the side and he looked so small and then this asshole just had the nerve to seem so pleased with himself…it made staying calm increasingly hard. 

He didn’t even have to say anything, it was the look on his face that finally did it. That had you launching yourself at him only to find yourself stopped short as familiar arms wrapped around you and pulled you away. Hot breath on your neck, “He’s not worth it. It’s not worth it” You wanted to believe Bucky, you really did…but it was worth it…he was always going to be worth defending. He tried so hard, why couldn’t people see that, why did they have to be so mean?


	24. 'School viewing'| Bucky (Highschool AU)

Choosing a new school to transfer to was boring and not easy at all because all the schools seemed the same but you needed to pick one and it was just…it was hard. Your parents had made it clear they weren’t choosing for you either, that they were going to let you choose…something a near adult wasn’t very good at. 

Both schools were pretty much the same; same walls, same floors, same types of lockers, similar results and grades, one did football and one did lacrosse. There wasn’t much to differentiate them, except from him.

Perhaps it was a terrible idea to choose a school based upon a boy, but he was very very attractive between the long strands of dark hair, the starting of a beard (he could grow a beard that was a good sign amongst teenagers right?), blue eyes that might damn well swallow you whole…and well he was fit. Very very very fit, he was build like a brick shit house and you weren’t complaining. It also helped that he smiled at you and winked when he passed on his way to class…that just made it worse because he’d interacted with you and Jesus, he was cute. 

You didn’t tell your parents that was the reason obviously, you said it was their teachers, that the ones you’d met seemed like they’d be good at their job and you’d actually enjoy your lessons…really it was that dark haired boy who made you feel like a 12 year old with a crush all over again…

You partially started regretting your choice on your first day of school, you were alone…no one in your classes even bothered talking to you, and your locker wouldn’t open and site management said they’d have to replace it since there weren’t any more free lockers…and then you started thinking it was worth it when you saw him again in the corridor. It was a little strange that just a simple glimpse of him could make your day instantly better.

You hadn’t expected him to talk to you or even really notice you as you passed on your way to study period, but he’d stopped in his tracks and jogged to move in front of you, a wide eyes smile that said enough about his personality greeting you. “Hi, you’re new, right?”

“Uh…y-yeah…” And in that moment you found out that you couldn’t actually speak properly around him, that that deep seated attraction had a lump forming in your throat and had he always been this tall? You hadn’t noticed his prosthetic before, and now you had you wondered what had happened to his arm. He must have seen you looking.

“I was in a…uh, a car accident…if you’re wondering.” He looked a little awkward about it, which wasn’t really surprisingly when it came to telling a stranger you don’t know the name of about your lose of an arm. 

"…I didn’t mean to stare”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind, i’m James, but everyone calls me Bucky.” He held out his hand for you and it was odd to be offered to shake at your age but you didn’t really mind, it gave you an excuse to touch him in someway. (You were starting to feel a little creepy actually come to think of it…the crush was a little too big)

“Uh, Y/N, It’s nice to…to meet you.” You hoped your hand wasn’t sweaty as you shook his and smiled at him a little uncomfortably, trying not to stare at one spot on his face too long in case you gave away your weird ass crush that made you choose this goddamn school of all schools. 

“You have anyone to sit with at lunch?” You shook your head, no one had even bothered talking to you until Bucky, “You can sit with me and my friends then, what’s your locker? I’ll come get you later.”

“Uh, 453″ 

“The broken one? That sucks, you can, uh, use mine if you want while they’re getting you a new one? I’ll show you it on the way to lunch, yeah?”

“Alright…thank you..”

“No problem, doll, it’s my pleasure” You were sure you were going to faint at the pet name, but you didn’t which really was a miracle. 


	25. 'It's okay to cry'| Bucky

“You know, it’s okay to cry.” You held Bucky to your chest, his breathing was uneven and it was so incredibly obvious that he was trying not to cry, that he was holding it all back. It wasn’t healthy for him to do and you wondered if he’d learnt over the years simply not to show how badly he was struggling, whether by society or by Hydra. That he couldn’t show weakness…

The moment you said those words, hand rubbing his back and the other curling through his hair, the flood gates were essentially opened. He started crying and he seemed like he couldn’t stop. Tears fell on your shirt, heavy breathing, gasping breaths, and mumbling fell from him. You simply laid there and held him, letting it happen. 

He needed to let it out sometime and you were happy to be there when he did.


	26. 'After 2am'| Peter Parker

You hated your boss you really did, hated that he made you stay late until 1 am while he went home, hated that he made you close up and do his paperwork, and hated that you were walking through New York at 1 am in the dark all alone. 

Every little sound set you off and made you jump, every alley you passed made you twitch to look but scared to do so. You wished you had had the money for a cab, but your job didn’t pay very well despite the ridiculousness that you were forced to do. And job hunting only got you so far when you needed to pay the rent. 

“You shouldn’t be out here alone, nothing good happens after 2am" You jumped and let out a squeak at the voice, looking up and letting out a breath to see a familiar red and blue suit. Spider-Man, at least you knew he was a good guy. 

“Well, it’s not like I have a choice…” You kept walking, arms wrapped around you to protect you from the cold, and heard a thud as he leapt down to the ground and off of the ledge he’d been crouching on. 

“C’mon, i’ll walk you home, it’s not safe out here.” So you did, you walked beside this spandex-ed figure and chatted as if it wasn’t the weirdest thing to have happened to you. It was, however, something that made you instantly feel safer. 

“Thank you for walking me home.”

“A day in the life of your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man” You laughed at the line and watched him swing away, he was doing good at least you could say that. 


	27. 'Another'| Thor

“I think we should have another!” 

“No, Thor! You might be immune to our alcohol but i’m not do you want me to get alcohol poisoning?” You were practically shouting over the noise, why you’d decided it was a great idea to take Thor of all people to a night club you weren’t sure. But you’d done it and now he was slowly trying to get you drunk because he couldn’t and because he obviously didn’t understand your limitations when it came to alcohol.

“What is this alcohol poisoning?” 

“It’s where I drink too much alcohol and could die.” Or end up in hospital and be very very unwell. You didn’t really want to reach that point though so perhaps scaring Thor with the worst case scenario was the best option you had. 

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. So how about we go get coffee instead?” He liked coffee just as much, but it had the added bonus of not being something that might kill you if you drank a few cups. It just might effect how much you sleep.


	28. 'Where did you get that?'| Bucky

“Where did you get that?” You held the old photograph out to Bucky, careful as not to cause it any damage. The fact you’d been able to get a hold of it relatively legally was a miracle. By relatively you meant you didn’t steal it but you didn’t necessarily get it pretending to be yourself either. 

The urge to get the photograph of Bucky, Steve, and his sisters and mother, had been after a visit to the Smithsonian and you’d see the light hit Bucky’s eyes as he looked at it. It was obvious he had a desire to touch it, to keep it, because he remembered them, he remembered that photo. He had no family left, not that knew him at least, and he only had Steve from his own time. It seemed the least you could do for a man who made you smile almost every day and did his own share of looking out for you. Your boyfriend deserved at the very least a photograph. 

“I managed to convince some people at the Smithsonian that I was your grandchild and that I really wanted the picture. I even cried.” You did, your acting skills were really put to good use. But if you knew anything you knew that crying people made others severely uncomfortable. It also had a persuasive effect. And okay so technically your acquiring of the photograph was technically fraudulent, it was also technically still legal. Either way you weren’t going to get into the nitty gritty legalities of it because it belonged to Bucky and he had every right to have it. 

“That’s a little…weird considering we’re dating.” 

“A little, but it worked. I figured maybe you’d want it? Or it would help jog some memories or….or something.” It had been a little weird pretending to be the grandchild of your boyfriend, but you set that feeling aside to do something for him. It was perhaps no weirder than that time you had to pretend to me siblings on a mission, which is to say very weird but also manageable. 

“Thanks, c’mere” You wrapped your arms around his neck and let him kiss you quickly, a silly smile on his face that you rarely saw, but loved when you did, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	29. 'Are You Blushing?'| Wanda Maximoff

“Look at you!” You whistled as Wanda came out of her room, all dolled up for Tony’s party. She looked beautiful, well more than beautiful and it was your duty to remind her of that as her partner. Every time you saw her even if she was only in some old pajamas. She was always beautiful. “How did I get so lucky, huh?” You walked towards her asking her to spin around for you, god, you loved her. 

“Are you blushing?” You noticed the red hew crawling up over her neck and cheeks, bright, near the colour of her powers, the bashful bite of her life, the awkward shift of her eyes, “That’s so cute!” You pulled her to you, hands cupping her cheeks. 

“You’re adorable, Wanda.” You placed a kiss on her bright, warm cheek and watched with joy as it grew darker. Even after a year you could still get Wanda to blush. You could still make her bashful. Part of you hoped you’d always be able to.


	30. 'If You Drop Me...'| Bucky Barnes

“Bucky!” You were pretty sure people half way across the city could hear you as you were lifted off of your feet by a familiar pair of arms, one cold and one warm. You clung to Bucky’s shoulders tightly as he walked with you through the Tower. 

You had been half asleep but that had stopped the minute he’d lifted you from the ground, your natural feelings of self-preservation being very unhappy that your safety was in the hands of someone else who might just decide to let you fall to the hard wood floor. 

“If you drop me, I’m dragging you down with me.” You warned, nails digging into the back of his neck in a warning that was barely felt by the man in question, who just laughed at you as if you were being silly.

“I’m not going to drop you!” Bucky let go briefly, lightly tossing you further up so he could hold you better, you let out a squeak, holding onto him tighter. Sometimes you wondered if he didn’t just do this so you’d hold him. 

In truth being carried by Bucky was rather nice, when you were prepared, awake, and in the mood for it. Not when you had just woken up and felt like you were a mile off the ground not a meter.

“You’re adorable, y’know that?” You rolled your eyes to shrug off the flutter in your chest at his words as he deposited you on a kitchen chair before moving to grab your usual breakfast. 

If anyone was adorable, it was him making you breakfast in an oversized sweater with his hair in a bun.


	31. 'Fucked Up'| Tony Stark

“You don’t get to decide when you want something to do with me and when you don’t! We’re together, Tony! Stop pushing me away and then pulling me back!” You were so angry at him. Every time you got close he moved further back, you knew he was doing it on purpose, you knew he was actively making these decisions and it pissed you off. You had opened up to him and he was refusing to do the same for you.

“I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Who says you’re going to hurt me?!” It was the same old argument, that he had problems, that he had a dangerous life and a dangerous emotional situation…you were tired of it. 

“People I care about get hurt! I am messed up inside and you know that!”

“I’m just as fucked up as you are, Tony! I have been through some serious shit as well and if you think for a second that the fact that you have problems is something that’ll push me away you’re wrong! Partners help each other. They don’t push each other away.” You had told him everything and still each time he felt he was worse than you, that you were somehow perfect and not hurting…and really the only reason he ever hurt you was because of some selfish desire to protect you from a threat that wasn’t real. You loved him…but you hated his decisions, his thoughts.

“I…”

“Just think on that and when  you’re ready call me. I’m not going to take the brunt of your self-doubt. Trust me.”


	32. 'Babe'| Bucky Barnes

You had been searching for Bucky for the pure purpose of asking him a question about your missing packet of cookies. When you found him…your big mouth happened to make things less than friendly or more than friendly depending on your view of the relationship scale. 

“Babe, oh–” You hadn’t meant for it to slip out, your awareness of it made you stop before you could ask your question instead stumbling over an explanation,“I mean, I didn’t mean to call you babe, umm-” You caught Bucky grinning right at you from his seat on the sofa, “why are you smiling about it??” You found your embarrassment and confusion coming together in the worst mix possible.

You called him babe…oh, god…  

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

“Shut up!” You put your face in your hands, groaning at the self-assured tone of his voice. You hated it when he teased you about things…it confused you. It made you think there was more to your friendship than just simple friendship.

“Hey, babe-”

“Oh my god!” You completely forgot your question turning on your heels to completely remove yourself from the situation. Something told you that Bucky was going to hold this over you for a looong time.


	33. 'That's Starting To Get Annoying'| Clint Barton

You’d been trying to read your new book when Clint sat down near you, you didn’t ask him why he was there or what he was doing simply because you were far too engrossed in the book you were reading. 

But after a few minutes he started taping his fingers against the leather of the chair he was sat in, almost like he was drumming. At first you just ignored it, letting it dull out to background noise, but every change in tune simply made you more aware of it and every moment it became increasingly distracting. Not in a good way.

“That’s starting to get annoying” 

“What?”

“The drumming…I’m trying to read.” Clint being, well, Clint continued to drum his fingers against the leather giving you a smirk that said he enjoyed annoying you. Sometimes he could be a great big child.

You tried to keep reading, but it just wasn’t happening and you knew that Clint knew that he was stopping you from getting anything done. 

“I swear to God if you don’t stop I’m telling Nat.” The drumming stopped and you returned to your book in peace.


End file.
